Lost Son and Forever Love
by SpencerWolfe
Summary: Depois da sua morte, as coisas nunca mais iam ser as mesmas…


**CSI Miami **- Horatio/Tim

**Avisos **- Light Slash

**Spoilers** - Lost Son S03E01

**N/a** - Vi este episódio umas trinta vezes e sempre que acabava de ver a ideia ficava na minha mente até eu ver a vez seguinte, então pensei, porque não escrever? Numa secante aula de Filosofia peguei num caderno e entreti-me com a pequena fiction. Dedicada a todos os que admiram este paring e aqueles que gostam tanto dele como eu.

**Lost Son...Forever Love **

**Sinopse – **Depois da sua morte, as coisas nunca mais iam ser as mesmas…

Speedle estava morto. Sim, morto. Assassinado bem diante dos seus olhos por um idiota que acabou sendo morto também. E agora? A vida continua...dificilmente, mas continua. Era assim que Horatio tentava encarar as coisas. Confortar os amigos e colegas e tentar parecer forte, mas até mesmo ele não conseguia suportar tanta dor, tanta raiva, tanta saudade. Não...

O funeral decorreu perfeitamente. Amigos e Familia reunidos, todos para se despedirem dele pois nunca mais iriam vê-lo. Nunca mais iam poder vê-lo chegar ao laboratório com uma cara ensonada, com um sorriso no rosto, com uma piada para contar, uma novidade para comentar...nada. Pela porta daquele laboratório, Tim Speedle nunca mais ia entrar...

Após a cerimónia, todos partiram, execpto os pais dele, que continuaram sentados frente à campa onde agora descansava o seu unico filho. Aquele que eles tanto amavam e que tanto orgulho tinham. Aquele que nunca mais os ia cumprimentar com um doce beijo, contar-lhes um pouco da sua vida, partilhar interesses e novidades com eles...

Horatio deu um ultimo olhar para a campa e caminhou devagar até ao seu carro, partindo de seguida ainda nem ele sabia para onde. Sentia-se como se lhe tivessem arrancado um pedaço do coração, levado-lhe metade da alma...sentia que o seu interior tinha ficado vazio e vulnerável.

Suspirou tremidamente.

Conduzia pela estrada quase deserta enquanto olhava também para o céu bem à sua frente. As cores alaranjadas do por do sol de Miami não se viam naquele por do sol, devido ao dia enevoado e chuvoso que se tinha começado a formar. Também o ceu chorara a morte de Speedle.

Bem ao fundo naquelas nuvens meio cinzentas meio brancas, ele podia ver tão claro como água, o sorriso de Tim. Podia vê-lo acenar-lhe levemente e demoradamente, continuando com aquele sorriso leve no rosto. Por ser uma ilusão tão perfeita, quase real, Horatio sabia que ia desaparecer dentro em breve, mas até lá continuaria a lembrar-se daquele ultimo olhar e daquele sorriso.

_**Who can say for certain**_

_**Maybe you're still here**_

_**I feel you all around me**_

_**Your memory's so clear**_

Parou o carro no estacionamento subterraneo do laboratório. Este estava praticamente vazio, pois naquela altura já todos os que ali trabalhavam durante o dia, se tinham encaminhado para os seus lares.

Ao passar pela sala onde a base de dados se mantinha desde sempre, Horatio ficou com o olhar perdido no local. Haviam tantas recordações...tantas meu deus. Era tão dificil fecha-las numa caixa e encerrar tudo de vez. Chegava a doer quase que verdadeiramente por pensar tanto psicologicamente.

Tinham sido imensas as vezes em que Speedle ficava a trabalhar horas a mais no laboratório só mesmo pelo gosto de fazer as coisas, da percaução que ele dedicava a cada peça, cada detalhe...cada tudo. Para alem de ser calmo, Speedle era empenhado naquilo com que trabalhava. Quando gostava do que fazia, não havia nada que o impedisse de continuar, e isso era uma das tantas coisas que Horatio gostava nele.

Maldito dia em que tinha de o levar consigo para uma investigação. Porque não deixa-lo no laboratório e pronto?

Caminhou calmamente até ao balneário...tinha retirado todas as coisas de Speedle daquele cacifo...menos uma fotografia antiga que tinha escondida bem lá no fundo. Retirou a pequena foto e ficou a olha-la durante imenso tempo...

_**Deep in the stillness**_

_**I can hear you speak**_

_**You're still an inspiration**_

_**Can it be (?)**_

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que Calleigh tirara aquela fotografia e não conseguiu evitar um pequenino sorriso nos seus lábios. Speedle ainda era novo por aqueles lados e bem calado, falando apenas com Megan ou Horatio, e mesmo assim poucas vezes. Este estava junto de Horatio com um olhar meio assustado, pois Calleigh chegara do nada para lhes tirar uma fotografia.

Quem iria dizer que depois disso as coias iriam mudar drasticamente?

Ainda sentia o cheiro dele pairar sobre o local, não sabia se por ter aberto o cacifo ou se simplesmente por nunca esquecer o odor dele; esse cheiro ainda lhe dava arrepios e ainda o fazia fechar os olhos lentamente.

Queria-o de volta.

Queria saber tudo o que sabia hoje e poder mudar o passado, retirando a parte em que Speedle se aproximava dele e o puxava para conversarem a um canto mais discreto. Que o olhava nos olhos e lhe dizia que gostava dele e que não aguentava mais estar longe dele e que sem deixa-lo responder, o beijava docemente, marcando o primeiro de muitos mais beijos.

Por mais forte que fosse em situações assim, não conseguiu evitar que os seus olhos verdes chorassem duas lagrimas dolorosas, tão custosas como as que caiam sem parar no seu coração.

_**That you are mine**_

_**Forever love**_

_**And you are watching over me from up above**_

Olhou mais uma vez a fotografia em mãos e guardou-a cuidadosamente no bolso da sua camisa fina e branca. Fechou o cacifo de Speedle que ainda continha lá dentro a sua bata de trabalho e trancou-o. Guardando consigo as chaves.

Apagou a luz do local e saiu dali.

Passou pelo seu escritório e pegou na arma de Speedle, que guardara após muitas argumentações com Statler, mas sendo sempre frontal com o outro, conseguira o que queria. Iria guarda-la para sí e nunca se desfazer dela. Haviam pequenas coisas que significavam imenso.

Enquanto voltava para casa, recordava o dia em que Speedle fora atingido pela primeira vez; quase que tinha perdido a noção da realidade, mas ao vê-lo mexer-se e tentar argumentar algo ficou mais aliviado. Correra para o socorrer como faria sempre e viu-o com o olhar aflito. Jurou a sí mesmo que ia fazer de tudo para nunca mais o ver dessa maneira. Simplesmente não queria vê-lo mais assim.

Comprara o Kit de limpeza que lhe oferecera mais tarde, e nessa noite Speedle fora dormir à sua casa. Por mais que o moreno tentasse disfarçar, Horatio lia no olhar dele o medo que ele sentira naquele dia, o medo pelo qual ambos tinham passado.

No entanto nem com esse susto Speedle aprendera…

_**Fly me up to where you are**_

_**Beyond the distant star**_

_**I wish upon tonight**_

_**To see you smile**_

_**If only for awhile to know you're there**_

_**A breath away's not far**_

_**To where you are**_

Mesmo assim ele voltara a fazer o mesmo erro e por mais que a verdade fosse explicita, Horatio não conseguia culpar Speedle pelo que acontecera. Não conseguia sequer pensar que o facto dele ter morrido fora por culpa propria. Preferia culpar quem o tinha morto do que pensar ou dizer isso.

Chegou por fim a casa. Esta encontrava-se vazia, mas o cheiro dele ainda permanecia lá dentro, algumas das roupas dele ainda permaneciam guardadas no roupeiro, os livros dele ainda estavam arrumados nas estantes da sala e as suas fotografias continuavam espostas nos mesmos lugares...

Despiu o seu casaco e pendurou-o no cabide, guardando-o de novo no roupeiro. Olhou para o lado de Speedle e pegou na manga de uma camisa azul escura, acariciando-a levemente, levando-a depois ao nariz somente para poder sentir de novo o seu cheiro. Ia sentir tantas saudades...tantas…

Fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que duas lagrimas lhe escorriam pelos olhos, lembrando-se da imagem do sorriso dele e do seu proprio sorriso que aparecia muitas vezes quando ele se encontrava por perto... Sorrir agora não ia ser facil.

Suspirou… iria ter de aprender a viver com isso...no entanto sempre com o coração agarrado a algo que já não se encontrava mais ali.

_**And I believe**_

_**That angels breathe**_

_**And that love will live on and never leave**_

_**  
**_


End file.
